Question: Convert $\dfrac{55}{19}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $55 \div 19 = {2}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{38}{19}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{17}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{38}{19}} + {\dfrac{17}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{55}{19}$.